Ehsaas
by Cutie pari
Summary: I don't need anyone when u r with me..it love Nd trust is everything to me.. "Advance birthday gift for my teddy..cutie pie..Daya sir "..
1. Ehsaas

**A/n : Hiiiii everyone..pehchana mujhe..haan haan pata hai mujhe koi bhool hi nahi sakta mai itni cute jo hun (facepalm )..i missed everyone so much and thanks to everyone who has reviewed on my last OS...This is basically two shot which i have write for the cute kid of cid whoes birthday is coming soon..aaplog to pehchaan hi gaye honge :)**

**Jiya : Hello miss sweet factory..aapko to maine bhut miss kiya yaar..socha nahi tha itna late reply karne ka tym milega..will wait for your sweet review..tc ))**

**shikha di : Di i really missed u so much yaar..love u so so so much.**

**Hs Duo : Hi didu..ur review always gave me pleasure..ur guriya missed u so much ;)**

**Story begins...**

It was normal day in CID bureau, all seems busy in their work while one person was looking different, his facial

expression can clearly showing his tension and Acp sir from cabin was noticing him from quite time so without wasting more time Acp sir came near his desk however his son was so disturb thst even he didn't sense his presense..

Acp sir kept his hand on him and the person instantly stood up and said in embarassing tone : sir aap kab..I am sorry..mujhe pata hi nahi chala aapke ane ka..

Acp sir in calm toje : pata to tab chalta na jab tumhara man uske paas na hokar yahan bureau me hota...

Abhijeet in helpless tone : mai kya karu sir main khud ko relax karne ki bahut kosis kar raha hun par ...(in bit anger ) aur insan ko kamsekam apne jimmedariyo ka ehsas to hona chahiye itne der se bahar nikla hua hai par ye nahi ki ek baar mujhe call hi karke bata de..(his tone changed in anger from worry ) kuch din pahle hi itne bare accident se bacha hai fir bhi saheb ko na khudki chinta hai na hi humari...(in complaining tone ) aur ye sab aapke karan hi ho raha hai sir ..(Acp sir mouth opened in shock while other were suppresing their smile ) mai kuch der ke liye spot par kya gaya aapne use jane ki permission kaise dedi ..

Acp sir coming out from shock said in anger : Abhijeet isme mera nahi tumhare ladle ki hi galti hai..tum to jaise jante hi nahi apne bhai ke tareeko ko...use pata hai ki uske ek smile aur please sunne ke baad koi use mana to kar sakta hi nahi hai ..islliye humesa yahi trick use karke mana leta hai ..(Abhijeet smiled on Acp sir's antics how he tried to prove himself innocent while Acp sir became outrage seeing his elder son's smile so he said angrily ) aur tum kaunse bhut masoom ho..tumne hi to use baccha- baccha karke bigara hai..ab to ane do tumhare bhai ko aaj acchey se sudharunga mai use..(looking strict ) maine hi bigara hai na use to ab mai hi theek karunga...(looking at all faces, they were covering mouth to burst out in laugh )..mai koi joke suna raha hun kya tumlogo ko , chalo sab apna apna kaam karo...(all again involved in their work )

Acp sir patting Abhijeet's shoulder : aur tum tension mat lo , ate hi honge tumhare sahebjade (Abhijeet nodded in smile and Acp sir move inside his cabin while smiling )

Abhijeet took a deep breath he was feeling much relax now and started to work on his pc...after an hour his phone call drew his attention, a relaxed smile came on his face seeing his brother's number and instantly he attached his mobile on ear : Daya kahan ho tum..kabse wait kar raha hun mai tumhara..andaja bhi hai kitna pareshan ho raha tha mai..(listening another voice his tone became strict ) aap kaun bol rahe hai aur Daya kahan hai ?

Everyone became tense hearing this they all move closer to him, Acp sir also stood beside him..

Abhijeet in worried tone : dekhiye mai CID se bol raha hun aur aap jiski baat kar rahe hai wo mera bhai hai aap please uske paas rahyega mai abhi aa raha hun...(he cut the call instantly )

Freddy in tense tone : kya hua sir ..sab theek hai na ?

Acp sir noticed his hurry expression so he said in clam tone ; Abhijeet tum Daya ke paas jayo aur use lekar seedhe ghar hi jana...

Abhijeet nodded hurriedly and rushed out from there while other where feeling confuse..

Abhijeet reached near the spot and became stunned..his eyes got fixed on his brother who was looking in really mess..his face was having so many cuts while his mouth was also reputed..gaining back his senses Abhijeet rushed toward his brother who was sitting on bench with blank expression..

Abhijeet with shaky tone : Dayaaaaaa..

Daya's body jerk listening his Abhi's voice..Abhijeet's heart pinched badly seeing so many crack in his brother's eyes..he move closer to him while Daya just sprang up from bench and hugged him tightly...Abhijeet became so much scared seeing his jaan like this..he wrapped his younger brother in his arm and rubbed his back to calm him..

A person : Accha hua saheb aap aa gaye warna inhone to aaj humare bete ko maar hi dena tha..

Abhijeet seperated daya from hug and asked Daya with pure concern : Daya are u ok ? (he nodded and wiped his tear )..kya ho gaya hai yahan pe..tum to Rajesh se milne aye the na fir

Ravi , a person from whom Daya has fight said angrily : tum ye apna melo drama baad me chalu karna pahle apne iss pagal bhai ko bolo ki mujhse maafi mangey..

Abhijeet in anger : hey tameez se baat karo tum..(looking at Daya ) aur Daya kyun mangega tumse maafi ?

Ravi's father : kyunki isne mere bete ko jaan se marne ki dhamki di..inka kehna hai ki mere bete ne inke sapne me jakar kisika khoon kiya hai..ab kya CID wale mansik rogi ko bhi saamil karne lage hai kya ?

Daya shouted angrily ; pagal nahi hun mai..isne khoon kiya hai maine khud dekha hai isko kisi larki ka khoon karte hue...(holding Abhijeet's hand ) Abhi mai sach bol raha hun iss Ravi ne mere samne kisi larko ko mara hai bas mujhe yaad nahi aa raha ki kab mara aur kaise (pressing his head )..

Ravi's father : kisike keh dene se mera beta khooni nahi ho jaega..aap chupchap mere bete se maafi mangye aur tamasha khatam karke yahen se jaye apne bhai ke saath...

Abhijeet was feeling so much confuse..he looked at Ravi tried to remember his face but he couldn't identify him..looking at the condition of Daya he was feeling so much tense for his brother and he wanted to toom out from there at the moment so he himself applogised all the people : dekhiye mai mere Daya ki taraf se aaplogo se maafi mangta hun ..aaplog please ab hume jane de yahan se..

Daya in shock : boss tum ek khooni..

Abhijeet cutting him in silent tone : Daya chalo hum ghar jake baat karte hai..(Daya tried to deny but seeing Abhijeet's glare he sat on quails in anger looking oitside while Abhijeet taking the driving seat move from there )

* * *

**In Duo House...**Daya in anger : Abhi mujhe visvas nahi ho raha ki tumhe mujhse jada unlogo pe bharosa hai..

Abhijeet in straight tone : Daya maine wahi kiya jo mujhe sahi laga aur ab chupchap baithe raho mujhe dawai lagane do..

Daya : kya sahi kiya haan..ek khooni ko chhorkar kya sahi kiya tumne..(in pain ) ya tumhe bhi auro ki tarah yahi lagne laga hai ki mai pagal

Abhijeet cutting him in extreme pain : Daya please...(in hurt ) kya tujhe sachme aisa lagta hai ki tera Abhi aisa sochta hai tere bare me..(cupping his face ) mai tujhe tab uss situation se jald se jald bahar nikalna chahta tha bacche..aur tujhe lagta hai na ki Ravi ne murder kiya hai ( Daya nodded ) theek hai fir i promise mai khud uske khilaf action lunga..par tu please kuch ulta mat soch aur ek baat yaad rakh tera abhi kabhi bhi tujhe galat nahi samajh sakta agar use sabse jada kisipe vishvas hai to wo tu hai , (in loving tone ) khudse bhi jada...

Daya in tears hugged him and said in pain : i m really sorry Abhi..maine tumhe bhut kuch keh diya gusse me..

Abhijeet removed his tear and nodded in no with smile that he didn't need to say sorry..he gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and again huuged his brother tightly..Daya felt so much relaxed in that hug while Abhijeet's scare was becoming true day by day...

**End of this chapter...****Next chapter will be published on Daya sir's birthday..tab tak ke liye tata..tc )))**


	2. ye kya hua

Daya was laying on bed but sleep was far away from his eyes and unintentionally his mind took him few days back when these all thing get started..

_Daya was waiting for his buddy in restaurent for a long time but there was not any sign of him. He called Abhi in somewhat anger and_

_Daya without giving the later chance to speak, said in cute anger : boss kahan ho tum, kab se wait kar raha hun yaar tumhara..(in irritation ) tumgari raah dekhkte dekhte paanch cup coffe pee chuka hun mai ,ab aur nhi pee sakta.._

_Abhijeet laughed listening his chhote's childish talk, said in soft n conveincing tone : Daya Dcp sir aa gaye hai yaar bureau aur tu to janta hai na jab tak wo hai_

_Daya cutting him in stubborn tone : Abhi mujhe kuch nahi sunna, tum 15 minute me yahan mere paas hone chahiye (in anger ) aur agar tum nahi aye to mai aaj ghar nahi aunga..fir puri shehar dhundhte rehna mujhe..huh.._

_Abhijeet in warning tone : Daya khabardar agar tumne aisa kuch socha bhi to aur agar tum wahan se gayab hue na to itna bata deta hun ki saheb ke dono tange tor dunga mai.._

_Daya in sad and anger ; haan haan tum baro ko to hum chhoto pe julm karne ka pura right mila hua hai na government se..galti bhi tum karo aur saja bhi tum hi do, bhut accha hai ...(in low tone ) aur uss khussat DCP ko bhi abhi hi ana tha, bhagwana ne bhai to kharoos diya hi saath me mere life me bonus ke taur par Dcp ko bhej diya ..huh.._

_Abhijeet ignoring his comment : agar saheb ka ho gya ho tu mai kuch bolu (**maine kab roka hai tab se to tumhi bol rahe ho , (in saracastic tone ) mai to bas aapke agya ka palan karne ke liye hun bhrata sree )**..__tumse na baat karna hi bejar hai..accha hai ab wahi saro tum coffee ke saath (and he cut the call in anger )_

_Daya in shock - hawwwww mera phone kaat diya ..(in anger ) ane do ab baat hi nahi karunga mai Abhi se..aur ab mujhe uske saath time spent karma hi nahi hai...kharoos kahin ka..__Just that moment waiter came there for order of food, he paid the bill in anger for his coffee and move out from restaurent in anger.._

_he was walking on the road aimlessly while blabbering about his big angry bear and thinking to take revange from his elder brother when he felt the presence of someone behined him..he turned instantly but not found anyone..__Daya jerked his head and move ahead when someone blow his head from iron rod and the darkness came infront of his eyes, he lost his conscious rapidly and the last thing his mind got that some people lift him and took him from there.._

Daya sat up on bed in jerk and because of this he get hurt on his head, he look at the clock and became confuse that Abhijeet had still not come in his room to give him medicine.so he move out from room to find his Abhi.

* * *

_Abhijeet was pacing to and fro in hospital corridoor, his heart missed a beat when his one informer told that his Daya was found unconscious on highway and his treatment is going on City hospital.._

_Acp : Ramu kya tumne Daya ke ass paas kisiko dekha tha ?__Ramu in denying tone ; nahi saheb...mai to roj ki tarah apne kaam se wapas aa raha tha jab maine dekha ki Daya saheb uss sunsaan highway pe behos pare hue the aur unke sar me bhut chot lagi hui thi..unka bhut khoon beh raha tha isliye mai unhe turant yahan hospital le aya__Inthe mean time doctor came from OT.._

_Abhijeet, Acp sir, fredddy and all looked at him eagerly with some fear and hope..__Doctor looking toward all : Daya bilkul theek hai ab..ghabrane wali koi baat nahi hai accha hua Ramu inhe sahi wakt par le aya warna kuch bhi ho sakta tha..._

_All took a sigh of relief while Abhijeet move toward Ramu and hugged him and after seperating said in teary tone : tumne aaj Daya ko nahi meri jaan bachayi hai..thank u so much mere Daya ko sahi samay pe hospital lane ke liye..__Ramu in embarrassed tone : saheb aap sarminda kar rahe hai mujhe..ye to mera farz tha (abhijeet smiled and pat his back and also give him some rupees )_

Abhijeet came from his memory lane feeling a soft touch on his shoulder..he became tense seeing Daya there and

Abhijeet in tension : Daya yahan kya kar rahe ho tum maine tumhe aram karne ke liye bola tha na..

Daya cutting him in silent tone : aur tum yahan kya kar rahe ho..(cuddling himself ) kitni thand hai yahan to..tumhe thand nahi lag rahi boss

Abhiieet shook his head and dragging Daya they both came down, Abhijeet laid him on bed and covered him from quilt

Abhijeet in little strict tone : kal se itna jukam hai tumhe fir terrace kyun aye ..(looking meds ) dose bhi miss kar diya tumne..had hai lekin tumhara bhi..(not getting any answer he look toward Daya who was staring at him strangely )..mai kya joker lag raha hun jo aise ghure ja rahe ho mujhe..

Daya instanly : Ahhi tum ploar bear ho kya (abhijeet shocked )..tumhe thand nahi lag rahi thi na isliye mujhe laga tum polar bear ho..

Abhijeet in burning tone : accha badla nikal raha hai tu mote..mai tujhe bhaloo bolta hun iska matlav ye nahi ki tu mujhe polar bear bole..

Daya in naughty tone : waiae tum polar bear ho bhi nahi sakte..wo kahan itna cute pyara sa..(in shy tone ) mere jaisa..aur tum to

Abhijeet angrily : mai to kya ..haan

Daya in serious tone : sacchi bol dun ?

Abhijeet : haan jaldi bol

Daya covering his face : tum bilkul chimpanzee jaise ho...

Abhijeet looked at Daya with so much shock and anger then he jumped on his bed and give him two three punches in a row while Daya just burst out in laughter..he was laughing madly..Abhijeet going to punch him again when daya started tickling him and now he was laughing madly ...

Hahaha..daya chhor mujhe...sorry..ab pakka nhi marunga.. daya ke bacche..hahaaaaa

Abhijeet pushed daya and daya fall down on floor..and abhijeet in smirk : maja aya mote ?

Daya controlling his sighs : teri to..(he pick up the pillow and throw on his face and abhi just did the same, they were fighting like kid , and bechara poor room was looking like pure Zoo in which two cute polar bear where enjoying forgetting all the things, they were totally forget what just had happen..)

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n : Thank u so much to all those who had read and reviewed...****Aaira : o m g.. meri yaara aa gyi.yeeeeeeeee i m so happy..i was missing u like hell..thanks for coming..ab mat jana please..**

**Jiya : awww thank u sweeto..will try to update soon..tc ))**

**Harsh Honey : Thank u so much for your precious comment..i m so gladful that you like my story so much..love you so much yaar..tc )))**

**Hs duo : Didu thank u so much for review...love you ..tc ))**

**Adi lover ; Thanks for review and mai jaroor brkk ka try karingi update dena ka..par aap pls ' you are the reason ka update dedo "**

**Abhishika : Thanks for your review didu..love you so much..tc ))**

**Pooja abhi deewani : thank u yaar..i will try to update Rahasya soon :)**

**Abhi nidhi : Thank u bacche for your review...**

**perfect Abhi : Thank u bhai..tc ))**

**The mystery princess : Thank u so much ..tc ))**

**and thanks to all the guest..love you all****.tc ))**


	3. Beginning of Disaster

**A/n ; Hello friends. ..i m really sorry itna late post karne ke liye...and i have said ki ye two shot hai but ab maine ye plot change kardi hai so iss story ke teen chapters aur honge...actually i was not feeling sleepy so socha ek chapter hi update kardu..**

* * *

Abhijeet came to his younger brother 's room for awaking him but he got shock when saw Daya was already awake and staring the ceiling fan...After seeing his puffy eyes, he got that Daya has not slept last night..

Abhijeet : Daya ?

Daya sat on bed and smiled softly : good morning Abhi..

Abhijeet in firm tone : Daya jaldi se fresh ho jayo hum doctor ke paas ja rahe hai..

Daya's facial expressions changes, he asked in fake confuse tone : doctor ke paas kyun Abhijeet...mujhe kuch nahi hua hai , theek hun mai..

Abhijeet in strict tone : Daya mujhe tumhare advice ki koi jaroorat nahi hai...jaldi se ready ho jayo... (in bit anger ) mere breakfast banane tak tum ready ho jane chahiye...

Daya in grumbling tone : huh..pata nahi kya dushmani hai iss admi ko mujhse..jab dekho Hitler ban jata hai..

**Inside Hospital. ..**Doctor sidhant : sir humne inka CT scan aur MRI karna hoga..tabhi hum exact problem jaan paenge..

Daya in shock : itna sab kuch...no way, Abhi chalo yahan se mai khud theek ho jaunga..

Abhijeet hold his hand : Daya kahi nahi ja rahe hum chupchap baitho yahan ( Daya made a fula hua face and sit down )...doctor we are ready for all test...

Daya tried : par Abhi..

Abhijeet glared him hard so he stop..Doctor sid was looking all this isharebaji, he said in smile : Daya sir hum itne bure bhi nahi hai ki aap hume ek din bhi na jhel sake..

Daya in annoying tone : Dr sid aapka to nahi pata par mai iss hospital me jada der nahi ruk sakta...aap please jaldi se mera test kariye...mujhe bureau jana hai..

Doctor sid in teasing smile : sorry sir but aaj aap bureau nahi ja sakte..kyunki test ke baad hume pure din aapko under observation rakhna hoga..

Daya in shock : kya... (to Abhijeet ) Abhi please mujhe ye sab nahi karana..hum Sunday ko kara lenge na ye sab...

Abhijeet ignoring Daya : Doctor sid aap test ka preparation kariye

Dr sid nodded and left from there giving good luck sign to Abhijeet who nodded ..

Daya in irritation : Abhi mai kuch nahi karwa raha..you got it..mai bureau ja raha hun..

Abhijeet in anger : Daya tumhe ek baar me samajh nahi aa raha..maine bol diya na tum nahi jaoge kahi to matlab nahi jaoge..

Daya looked at him in hurt and anger and then sat on chair in disappointment. ..

Abhijeet composed his anger and said in soft tone : Daya mai ye sab tumhare liye kar raha hun baccha..tujhe lag raha hai tu theek hai par tu theek nahi hai... (keeping hand on his palm ) mai bas tujhe theek dekhna chahta hun ...humesa hanste muskurate hue jaisa tu hota hai..

Daya in painful smile : jab tumhe mai abnormal hi lagta hun to kal mujhse jhoot bolne ki kya jaroorat thi Abhijeet...tumhe lagta hai na mai pagal hun to ek kaam karo ye test west ka dikhwa chhoro aur mujhe pagal khane me daldo..

Abhijeet in loud angry tone : Daya..ayenda se tumne aisi baat apni jaban pe bhi layi na to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga..samjhe tum..

Daya in anger -filled -tears: Abhijeet mujhe tumhari jhooti hamdardi nahi chahiye..please tum jayo yahan se..

Abhijeet in helplines tone : Daya mai kaise samjhau tujhe ki jo tu soch raha hai wo bilkul galat hai..(tear forms in his eyes ) mai tujhse bahut pyar karta hun Daya..apni jaan se bhi jada..agar puri duniya me mera koi apna kehne wala hai to wo tu hai mere bhai..mai tujhe lekar kuch jada hi possesive hun isliye mai teri health ko lekar koi risk nahi lena chahta... (placing hand on his cheek ) jab tak mujhe tere puri tarah se theek hone ka yakeen nahi ho jata mai chain ki saans nahi le sakta bacche...mai bas apne liye tere test karwana chahta hun..(his tears fall on Daya's hand ) sirf apni tasalee ke liye...

Daya in pain : Abhi pata nahi kya ho raha hai mere saath..chhoti chhoti baato pe gussa aa jata hai mujhe..mai tumhe hurt nahi karna chahta tha...(joining his hand ) please maaf kardo mujhe..

Abhijeet instantly hold his hand and kissed on it : sssshhh kuch boln ki jaroorat nahi hai tujhe...aur mujhe pura bharosa hai mera bhai bilkul theek ho jaega..

Daya hugged him tightly and Abhijeet rubbed his back..

**Inside cabin**Dr sid : Abhijeet sir humne sare test kar liye hai..sari reports aaj saam tak aa jaenge..

Abhijeet in hope : bhagwan kare sab normal ho..

Dr sid in encouraging tone : Abhijeet sir sab theek hoga..filhal aap reports ki chinta chhoriye aur Daya sir se mil lijiye..

Abhijeet in smile : thank you doctor sid...

Abhijeet came inside and looked at his younger brother who was sleeping due to sedative..

He slowly step toward his brother and ruffled his hair : I promise Daya jiski wajah se ye teri halat hui hai na use mai chhorunga nahi..

Abhijeet felt viberation in his pocket he went outside to talk with Acp sir as he didn't want to disturb his brother's sleep...

Abhijeet : Hello sir...wo sir kuch personal kaam me fas gaya, mai ake batata hun...(with fire in his eyes ) wo log bureau me hai..mai abhi aa raha hun sir..yess sir..bye..

Abhijeet to nurse : Sister Daya ko hos kab tak ayega?

Nurse : jee doctor sid ne inhe high dose me sedation diya hai to saam se pahle inhe hos nahi aega. .

Abhijeet : sister mujhe abhi bahar jana hoga aap please Doctor sid ko bata dijiega aur koi bhi problem ho to immediately mujhe call kijiyega. .

Nurse : sure sir

Abhijeet in smile : thank you.. (he looked at brother from glass window and left from there )

**End of this chapter. ..**

**stay happy and stay safe dear friends..kyuni ye 2020 bahut unlucky year hai..isme sab kuch bura ho raha hai bahut jada bura ...aaplog please apna aur apne close ones ka bahut dhyan rakhiye :(**


End file.
